The Fallen Emporer
by RPG Story Man
Summary: The events from the Floating Continent, all the way to a year after gameplay ends, from the view of Emporer Ghestahl.
1. The Past

Sheer power. As the goddesses power coarsed through my body, I felt my mind opening. My entire array of magic seemed to expand beyond my own imagination. A mere step in the triangle formed by the stone statues did this too me. I hungrily ran back into the field, absorbing and growing every second. My thoughts where interupted as Atma screamed.   
  
I stepped back next to Kefka, and together we watched them walk up the steps. One of them was shrouded and he jumped away. He was obviously the smarter of he group. Kefka simply laughed at them. They had defeated Atma...They had to be powerfull, I would give them that. I, too, laughed at them and sent magic cages at them. They clamped together as they reached the would-be heroes bodies, completly imobolizing them.   
  
Celes walked up behind them. She said something to Kefka and myself, I could not hear her, as I had stepped back into the energy field behind me. Kefka handed her a sword. I watched carefully as she raised it above the head of one of the paralyzed heroes. He showed no fear...Yet he had a sword above him, threatening to end his life at any given moment. His eyes simply looked at her lovingly as his bandana blew in the wind.  
  
Celes turned to Kefka and thrust the sword into his own stomach. He fell back, bleeding. Celes threw the sword off of the floating landmass that we stood on and said something else. Kefka retorted with something or other about hate. He then proceded to give her a firm slap across the face. She fell back and kneeled with the others.  
  
Kefka stepped in the triangle with me. "Together we will rule, Ghestahl!" He spoke with a hint of resentment in his voice. He placed his hands on the statue nearest to him, and gave a small push.   
  
"Kefka, you fool! What are you doing?" I said, stepping out of the flowing energy and stood across from him.   
  
He laughed, and attempted another small push. "Kefka, we will have nothing too rule! If you move them out of alignment, we will all die..." I offered him some common sense, before getting some of my own. "I'm going to put you in a deep sleep..."  
  
I chanted a newly-aquired spell and sent it at Kefka. He stood his ground and nothing happend. I grew angry, sending an array of fire spells at him. Kefka again stood there, mocking me. I sent a Flare. Nothing. Meteor. Nothing. I even planned to sacrifice my own life, as I sent the whole area into a flaming fury of what mortals call 'Merton'. Nothing.  
  
"Old fool, I am standing in the energy field! No magic can pass through here!" He said, laughing again. "Now, goddesses, I implore you. Destroy Ghestahl!"   
  
A bolt of lighning hit the ground, not far from my position. I dove at Kefka and grabbed onto his waist. If I was going to die, I sure as hell would not let him take the throne of the world. Another bolt hit, this time a good distance away. The force knocked me off of him. Another hit beside me as I stood up to run.   
  
I missed another by mere inches as I ran wildly, evermore toward the pulsating blue energy field that Kefka was in. Another hit right infront of me, causing me to stop. A final bolt hit me as soon as I had done so. I fell to the ground, immense pain flowing through my body. I laid there paralyzed from it, unable to hear and hardly see.   
  
Kefka loomed over me, saying something. I simply lie there in a confused daze worried for the entire world. He placed his foot up under my ribs, and rolled me over, closer to a crack. He did so again, and then again, untill I could see down below me. The two slight pushes Kefka had given the statues already had a small affect on the world. The oceans had turned a darker hue, though it wasn't much. The fate of the world was already sealed.  
  
I simply closed my eyes. I felt another push at my ribs, and then I was falling. I looked down, and it was as if the world was falling to its death along with me. I felt the worlds pain as Kefka moved the statues. A single magical orb sailed after me, hitting me in the spine. I flipped back, falling backwards, and my body started to contort. I grew frail and my body bent in impossible ways. My skin turned a dark shade of purple.  
  
I was still falling. I saw mountain peaks below. I was going to die like this...A monster. I looked at myself with what little strength I had left. I was a contorted mass of purple flesh and bones bent in horrible looking positions. Then the ground shot up after me, hitting me hard.  
  
I awoke much later. I was on an island...alone...I was very frail. I figured most of my contorted bodies bones would have been broken, yet they seemed very sturdy, even in the curved shape. After a day of resting, I got up. The world was in complete ruin. The oceans had turned an ominouse shade of purple, like poison.   
  
Now I was hungry. There was no life at all on my island home, not even a blade of grass. It was as if plants had lost the will to live. I ventured inside the only shelter on my wretched island home, a cave. Within a single step, I had fallen down a long shaft. The curved bones in my legs absorbed the shock, and even launched me several feet back into the air. Now. Food.  
  
The cave was infested with monsters and puzzles, like someone had set this up previously. I quickly found a small family of rabbits, and made a mental note of their position. I needed something to carry them with. I found a monster that had a nice bag over its shoulder. I attempted to use a spell, but it seemed like my entire knowledge of magic had fallen on a different part of the ruined world. Instead, I grabbed a rock and smacked the creature over the head, and stole its bag.  
  
I captured my dinner, and made my way to the end of the cave. It was a large stone chamber that was void of any monsters. Home, I supposed. I managed to form a fire with a few sticks and cooked the rabbit. It was nothing compared to the food the Emporer would eat, but it would do just fine.   
  
The next thing on the list was clothes. I looked horrible, and felt a primal urge to cover myself up as much as possible. I found the monster I had killed earlier and took its weapon. I hesitated for a moment, before I also pilfered it for everythign else it had. 


	2. The Shrouded One

A year had passed. I was now a mere shell of my former self. I wore enough tattered rags to build a tent around my island. I could barley see now. From a distance, I would look like a clown, with all the multiple colors of my clothes. Yet, I still wasn't finished. I was still a blemish on the face of the earth.  
  
I had also developed a strange way to pass the time...It had started when a monster slipped into my chambers. I was unarmed and surprised, so I decided to confuse it. I mimiced its every move, every breath it made. It lunged at me, at the same time I lunged at it and forced its blade into its own throught. I then opened the gates and allowed the monsters to flow freely as I developed my mimicing skills.  
  
I gazed around the crowed of monsters, each pushing and biting at each other, untill I found one. It was a strange one, with a helmat that looked like it matched some of my clothes. It had things sticking everywhich way, not at all even. I smiled under my shroud, and stepped infront of it.   
  
Every move which it made, I made the same. Every attack that it made, I dodged and countered with my own. The monster was subdued quickly, and its helmat was mine. I proudly slipped it on my head and wandered throughout my caves.   
  
In the past year, I had also set up a good deal of traps for those pesky adventurers who liked to come and kill off my toys. I rigged up a puzzle room with treasure boxes I had taken off the dead adventurers and bridges, which even for me took a good deal of negotiation. In the next room, the roof would constantly fall and re-rise.   
  
I had treasure boxes everywhere in my domain, filled with the equipment of those ignorant enough to challange me. I only kept one thing for myself. It was a colored jacket which matched with my other clothes. It reminded me of something Kefka would wear....The fool...This was all his fault. The rage overtook me again, as it often did.  
  
I quickly ran back to my chambers coarsing with energy. I had to let it out. I quickly selected a target and unleashed a gigantic meteor from my mind. Three more followed. This was the only spell I remember from the Goddesses...And its power only occured to me when I was injured or filled with burning hate. I sat back down in my throne, and slept.  
  
I was hot. Something was burning, but I did not open my eyes. The next moment I was freezing cold. I simply grunted and tried to become more confortable, but instead I was hit in the head with some shrapnal.  
  
This made me angry, the meteor partly parepared, when I saw them. A woman with green hair was the one who cought my gaze first. The second was a body-builder of sorts. Another looked too be a knight, while the forth was wearing a bandana. They where the ones from the Floating Continent. My only hope.  
  
I gave them the speach I had parepared ages ago, about loaning them my skill of mimicing should they be deemed worthy...The green-haired one asked me my name. I opened my mouth to say Gestahl, but nothing came out but a 'G' sound.  
  
"G...G...Gogo..." I finially forced out, unable to say anything else. I looked out the ground solemnly, following them out of the cave. I learned their names...Terra, Sabin, Cyan, and Locke. There where others as well. A little girl, an old man, a gambler, a cat of somesort, a sasquatch, and the airship. They where going after Kefka. Maybe I would have my revenge at last...  
  
Our first stop together was a tower...Kefka's followers had built it. Ledgend had it only magic could be used inside, but a powerfull relic was at the top. As myself, Terra, Celes, and Edgar set foot in, I felt myself weaken.   
  
Though, as was always the case, I had a vast knowledge of their magic, along with their special skills. I could use Edgars tools, Sabins Blitzes, anything, thanks to the power of the Goddesses. As we fought our way to the top, we stopped by rooms that where filled with treasure. Four in total, plus a secret one. We would have missed one of Edgars tools, had it not been for me searching the box again.   
  
There was a dragon as well, but I easily desposed of it by simply making it disapear and then casting it into the x-zone. We reached the top quickly. There was the relic the ledgends had foretold of, but we where stopped by one of Kefka's minions.  
  
The MagiMaster was much more simple than he apeared. Terra simply cast a Beserk spell and I made the group invisible. This group was very strong...They could have killed Kefka with ease back on the floating continent. My thoughts where interupted as an aqua-blue sphere erupted across the battle field. I was knocked unconciouse. 


End file.
